Plasma display panels (hereinafter, referred to as PDPs) can display high-resolution images on a large screen, and a 65-inch plasma display panel has been manufactured. In recent years, a high-definition plasma display panel in which the number of scanning lines is two or more times larger than that of a conventional NTSC standard has been developed and a reduction in manufacturing costs has been required.
The PDP basically includes a front panel and a rear panel. The front panel includes a glass substrate that is formed of sodium borosilicate-based glass by a floating method, strip-shape display electrodes which are formed on one main surface of the glass substrate and each of which includes a transparent electrode and a metal bus electrode, a dielectric layer, serving as a capacitor, that covers the display electrodes, and a protective layer that is made of a magnesium oxide (MgO) and is formed on the dielectric layer. Meanwhile, the rear panel includes a glass substrate, strip-shaped address electrodes that are formed on one main surface of the glass substrate, an underlying dielectric layer that covers the address electrodes, barrier ribs that are formed on the underlying dielectric layer, and phosphor layers that are formed between the barrier ribs and emit red, green, and blue light.
The gap between the front panel and the rear panel is sealed with the electrode formed surfaces thereof facing each other, and a discharge gas, such as neon (Ne) or xenon (Xe), is injected into a discharge space partitioned by the barrier ribs at a pressure of 53000 Pa to 80000 Pa. In the PDP, an image signal voltage is selectively applied to the display electrodes to generate a discharge, and ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge excite color phosphor layers to emit red, green, and blue light, thereby displaying a color image.
Silver electrodes are used as the metal bus electrodes of the display electrodes in order to ensure conductivity, and a low melting point glass having a lead oxide as a main ingredient is used as the dielectric layer. However, in recent years, a dielectric layer not containing lead has been proposed considering environmental problems. In addition, a material containing a predetermined amount of bismuth oxide has been proposed as binder glass for forming the bus electrodes (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Meanwhile, in recent years, with the development of high-definition televisions, the number of scanning lines has increased, and the number of display electrodes has increased. Therefore, the area of the display electrodes increases, and thus the amount of organic components remaining in the display electrodes increases. The organic components are burned in the subsequent dielectric layer forming process to generate bubbles from the dielectric layer. As a result, the generation of bubbles from the dielectric layer is remarkably increased, and image quality is significantly lowered. In addition, discharge errors occur due to, for example, insufficient insulation of the dielectric layer, and the manufacturing yield of PDPs is reduced.
In order to solve these problems, the related art discloses measures to remove the organic components remaining in the dielectric layer, but does not disclose any measures to prevent the generation of bubbles due to the organic components remaining in the display electrode.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-048645